Shifted Reality
by PortgasDAnne01
Summary: A young woman shifts universes accidentally in her sleep, from where Doctor Who was a show and not reality. Watch as she copes with being deaged and learning she's a time tot. Partially inspired by 'I'm Human, I Swear' by Bookgeek890.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I do however own Lyra.

 **Prologue**

You know, it's quite strange, that the first time you visit Cardiff, you wake up in London in a two year old body, with all you 24 year old mental capacity intact, in a different year. Yeah, so you see, I was in Cardiff for a Doctor Who Convention, I was cosplaying as a female Doctor, with my best friend as a Cyberman. I was a big fan of all the Doctors so I, of coarse, wanted to cosplay as all of them, and that's exactly what I was planning on doing. I was cosplaying as the 10th Doctor on the first day, and it was on that day that it happened.

Ginny, short for Ginger, is my best friend, she's not that big a fan of Doctor Who, more a fan of Torchwood and Sherlock, and my name is Lyra, I was named after the stars. I had fallen asleep in my 10th Doctor outfit right after Ginny and I got back to our hotel room, but when I woke up I was in an alleyway by trash cans in a two year old body with all the emotions that come with it as well.

I sat up and grabbed the newspaper that was nearby and looked at the date in complete and utter shock. The newspaper stated that it was December 23, 2006. That can't be right, in 2006, I was 12, but I'm in the body of a two year old. My body teared up in its frustration to understand the situation. It was then that I noticed a brand new child sized violin case besied me with my name on it.

I grinned happily and grabbed the violin case and opened it. There sat a beautiful violin waiting to be played. I closed the case back up, deciding to play it later at a park or mall when I find one. I was walking for about an hour and a half when I finally found a small park by an apartment building to play in. I sat down on a bench and took out the violin and started to play sherlock's melody on it. I didn't even notice the attention I was getting from the parents or other adults coming out of the apartment building, I just played.

After the Sherlock Melody, I played Vale Decem from Doctor Who, which gained me even more looks. I kept playing and playing not even realising that I had drawn a rather large crowd to me, that is until I stop for a break and looked up. I saw so many people, squeaked, and then ran and hid behind a tree which happened to be behind the bench I was on.

"Oi! You lot leave the poor dear alone!" shouted a dirty blonde haired woman, who oddly looked like Rose's mom from Doctor Who. "You can come out now, love. They're all gone." she said after the crowd dispersed. I peaked around the tree and looked at her with teary eyes. She then smiled and walked over then crouched in front of me.

"I'm Jackie, little one, and you are?" she asked me kindly. I smiled shyly back at her.

"Lyra." I murmurred quietly.

"What a lovely name, Lyra. Would you like to come in and have some lunch with me, little one?" she gave me a kind smile, to which I nodded with. She took me by the hand and led me into the apartment building and to an apartment to have lunch. I looked around and then noticed a photo of who looked like Rose Tyler from the show. "Ah, that's my daughter, Rose, dear. I'm hoping that she'll come home for Christmas this year."

' _Just what is going on here?_ '

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it so far. R & R.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the couch and started to mentally freak out, while Jackie went to the kitchen to fix lunch.

' _Oh dear Rassilon! How in the world did this happen? How the heck did I even get into the Doctor Who Universe and just why was I turned into a two year old?'_ I started to shake with fright, confusion, and down right frustration as tears filled my eyes and sobs escaped me. I felt like something was taken from me and destroyed before I could find it. I looked down at what I was wearing and for some odd reason I was in a similar outfit to the Fourth Doctor with a skirt instead of pants, Ginny must have changed me while I was asleep.

Jackie came rushing in when she heard my sobs, she picked me up gently and rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back. I tucked my head into her shoulder and just let my emotions take over. As I cried I realised a sippy cup had been placed in my mouth while I was being comforted and slowly but surly I started to calm down, but as I did, I drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888

When I woke up, I found myself in a bedroom tucked securely in the bed. I sniffled lightly and decided to study the room. It was a rather empty room save for the desk with a lamp and the bed itself. It was then that my stoumach let out a growl and I decided to crawl out of the bed. I got to the ground with my feet and toddled over to the door, which was cracked and pulled it open.

There in the livingroom was Jackie putting presents on a table, as she had no tree to put them under. I gave a small whine, which made her jump and turn around in fright. I then noticed it was late in the morning, which meant that it was the 24th of December, 2006, the day the Doctor and Rose arrived.

"Dear Lord, Lyra, Dear, you gave me a fright!" Jackie said while holding her hands over her heart. I quietly toddled over to her and raised my arms wanting to be picked up, which is wierd for me, as I'm still mentally 24. Once Jackie had me on her hip the weezing sound of the TARDIS entered the room. "Looks like you'll get to meet Rose after all." she said all but grinning. I stayed silent as Jackie wrapped me up in a blanket and went running out the door and ran into Mickey, Rose's ex-boyfriend.

"Jackie! It's the Tardis! I can hear the Tardis!" a young black man yelled in excitement when we reached a place around the block. I looked at him in silence as he was grinning. When he got a look at me, he blinked in surprised. "Who is this?"

"I know, Mickey, and this is little Lyra, I think she's one the homeless kids that run around here. She's too young to be on the streets." Jackie said in a saddened voice. I leaned against Jackie and started to suck on my thumb. Jackie smiled down at me as I snuggled against her.

That was when the Tardis finally appeared and out stumbled the 10th Doctor, he looked up and grinned. "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey." he said while stumbling to them. "Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important." he mummbled dazed. "What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" the Doctor then collapses as Rose comes out of the Tardis.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose demanded as she checked on him.

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey said as he stared down at him. I looked at him like he was an idiot, then I let out a whine as I lean towards the Doctor on the ground, but I was ignored.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Rose stated while pointing at the man on the ground.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie said in loud confusion. I squirmed and reached for the Doctor, whining quite loudly wiht tears in my eyes. They finally took notice of my behavoir and looked at me. Jackie put me down and I crawled to the Doctor and curled up to his side sucking my thumb and fell asleep again.

888888888888888888

I woke up later, again, to the same bedroom as before, only I'm sharing the bed now. I then heard the talk about a new Christmas tree and started shaking in overwhelming fear. So I turned and buried myself into the Doctor chest crying loudly. _Daddy!_ I screamed mentally as I heard Jackie scream 'I'm going to be killed by a Christmas tree!'

It was then that I felt a nudge against my mind and felt a presence of another mind. It felt so comforting that I just let the other mind slip into mine. As I slowly calmed down, I started to realise that I was not laying down, but in someone's arms. I looked up and there was the Doctor staring down at me in awe, shock, sadness, and happiness.

I let out a happy gurggle as I was shifted high aganist his chest. _Daddy..._ I mentally sighed in happiness as I burried into the Doctor. He grinned down at me in tears and cuddled me. He then ran out and saved Rose, Jackie, and Mickey, all the while carrying me against his chest.

"Remote control." the Doctor stated. "But who's controlling it?"

The Doctor put on a dressing gown while still holding me and rushing outside, looking over the railing at the Robo Santas. I started to suck my thumb and grasping the Doctor's pajama top. I saw one of the Santa's hold a radio control.

"That's them." Mickey said. "What are they?"

"Shush!" Rose said to Mickey. The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at the Santas and the backed up, then beamed up.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they?" Mickey asked. "I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish." the Doctor stated.

"What?" Rose questioned.

"They were just pilot fish." He said, then suddenly shouts in pain while holding me tighter against him. I was also feeling his pain from a backlash mentally and I started to wail in fright.

"What's wrong?!" Rose demanded as I kept wailing.

"Shhh, shh, shh! It's ok my little time tot..." the Doctor said soothingly while rocking me back and forth. "You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." he stated to Rose still rocking me and trying to calm me. My wailing calmed to quiet sobs and then to sniffles. He then exhales the golden energy.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away." he said. "So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of- OW!" he shouted in pain.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie said in worry.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" the Doctor started to say before being cut off.

"What do you need?" Jackie ask.

"I need-" he said.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie said.

"I need-" he started again.

"Painkillers?" she asked.

"I need-" and again.

"Do you need aspirin?"(Jackie)

"I need-"(Doctor)

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"(Jackie)

"I need-"(Doctor)

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"(Jackie)

"I need-"(Doctor)

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"(Jackie)

"I need you to shut up."(Doctor)

As this was going on I studied Rose while sucking my thumb. I let out a small yawn and snuggled into the Doctor's chest. Her really pretty blonde hair and blue eyes drew me into liking her. I let out a couple of babbles to her. Rose smiles at the cuteness I have. It also seems that my age has regressed once more to an almost year old baby.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"(Jackie)

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then." the Doctor said then paused in confusion. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."(Jackie)

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"(Doctor)

"He gets hungry."(Jackie)

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"(Doctor)

"Sometimes."(Jackie)

"Argh! Brain collapsing." the Doctor said in pain, clutching me to him. "The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." he said before collasping. I let out a quiet whine but settled against him anyway. It also seems that I've been sleeping alot, too, as, yet again, I drifted off to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I have been very busy lately. Yes, she has become a 8 month old baby. So, who should question what the Doctor meant by his little time tot? Rose? Jackie? Or maybe Mickey?

R & R.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up again, I was hungry and scared, so I cried for someone, anyone, to pay attention to me. Rose came in and picked me up, slowly rocking me back and forth, smiling down at me. I clutched at her shirt still crying, but more with hunger.

"What's wrong little one? What is it that you need?" Rose asks, lightly bouncing me up and down. I don't know how, but I ended up projecting my feeling of hunger to her. Her eyes opened up wide in shock that I could do that. "Oh! So your hungry. I wonder how you do that... You have to be alien... Doctor did call you a Time Tot. Does that mean you're a baby Time Lord? O r would that be Time Lady in your case?"

She rambled as she made me a bottle of milk. I just quietly listened to her voice and gave little coos like the baby that I've become. Once she was finished making the bottle, she put the nipple in my mouth and I suckled on it hungrily. I stared at her while she fed me and couldn't help but to think of her my mother-figure. After I finished off the bottle Rose burped me and rocked me back and forth again. Suddenly there was a commotion outside the appartment.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?" A woman said in distress. Rose walked out while still hold me. Mickey came out from the other room and followed Rose ou the door.

"Sandra?" Rose asked the woman.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop." Sandra, the woman, told Rose. Rose and Mickey looked down and saw lots of people walking through the estate. They followed the people up to the roof, where all of the people lined up along the edge. "Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!"

"What do we do?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore." Rose stated. I gave her shocked look and decided to talk to her through her mind.

' _That's not right Mama, Daddy just needs something to help him get on his feet again._ ' I told her. She gave a startled look and looked around, only for there to be no one there. I gave a quiet yawn and snuggled into her and fell asleep again.

88888888888888888888

I woke up to being picked up and put into a baby carrier that was strapped on to Rose. I gave a whine and wiggled a bit before quietly looking around. After I was put in the carrier, Rose had picked up half of the Doctor, with Mickey picking up the other side. They carried him to the Tardis and layed him by the console, while Jackie put the food down a couple of feet away.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asks Rose.

"Not anymore, no." Rose told him.

"Well, you did it before."(Mickey)

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half."(Rose)

"Ah, better not, then."(Mickey)

"Maybe not."(Rose)

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?"(Mickey)

"That's as good as it gets."(Rose)

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said as she brought a flask out. I gurggled at her happily.

"Mmm, the solution to everything." Rose said sarcastically.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie said while getting up and left the Tardis.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey says while messing with a scanner.

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." an odd pattern appeared on the scanner after she said that.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey took a guess.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do." Rose states.

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?"(Mickey)

"Yes."(Rose)

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."(Mickey)

"Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."(Rose)

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine."(Mickey)

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"(Rose)

"I'm not that brave."(Mickey)

"Oh, I don't know."(Rose)

As this played out I noticed the flask of tea had fallen over and had started to drip tea. I made happy gurggles and started to bounce in the carrier. When Rose got up to walk out of the Tardis, I gave happy squeals with her smiling down at me. After she stepped out of the Tardis she was grabbed by funny looking aliens that would have made me giggle in joy, but Rose screamed in fright making me wail in terror.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose shouted at the alien, struggling to break his grip from her. Then Mickey runs out of the Tardis. "The door! Close the door!"

Mickey gets there just before the alien does and closes the door. The aliens then began to cheer. I was still wailing in fear, but then Rose started rubbing my back calming me down to quiet sniffles. I cuddled into her and began sucking on my thumb.

"Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" Harriet asked her in hope. She also gave me a glance over, almost as if to make sure I was fine.

"No. We're on our own." Rose stated, and then the alien began to talk in it's strange language.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." the man beside Harriet translated for everyone.

"But she can't." Harriet protested loudly.

"Yeah, I can." stated Rose, about to step up.

"Don't you dare." Mickey told her.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor." Rose argued.

"They'll kill you." Harriet told her.

"Never stopped him." she said stepping up to address the aliens. "I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace."

The aliens bursted out in laughter at Rose's words.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die." the man translated for them again, as the alien talked.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Harriet.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey shouted.

"Leave her alone.' Harriet said again. Mickey and Harriet were held as the lead alien stepped up to Rose and me.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" once again the alien was translated by the man.

"Then your world will be gutted" said the alien in english this time.

"Then your world will be gutted" repeated the man translating everything.

"And your people enslaved." said the alien, again in english, or what they believe to be english.

"Hold on, that's English." said the translator.

"He's talking English." Harriet said in shock.

"You're talking English." Rose stated in shock to the alien.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." the alien said in disgust.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asks the others in happiness. I was giving happy squeals as I felt another mind probing mine.

"Yeah, that's English." Mickey said, agreeing.

"Definitely English." the translator said as well.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" the alien said.

" If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." Rose said turning slowly to the Tardis with everyone else. Then the door opens to reveal the Doctor awake and perfectly fine. I squealed again trying to turn and see him myself.

"Did you miss me?" asked the Doctor. I whined when I couldn't get a look at him. the alien then cracked his whip at the Doctor, but he catches it and pulls it out of the aliens hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare!" the alien growled. the Doctor then takes a thick club off another alien and breaks it across his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." he says while walking towards us. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" he asks Rose.

"Er, different." Rose said unsure of what to say.

"Good different or bad different?"(Doctor)

"Just different."(Rose)

"Am I ginger?" the Doctor asks, but I interupted their conversation with a squeal and gurggle. He looked down at me with a smile, then looked back to Rose. "Am I ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown." Rose stated in amusement.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." he said in complaint. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asks.

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"He's the Doctor." Rose stated.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asks.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." the Doctor stated.

"But you can't be." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." the Doctor said to her.

"Oh, my God." she said in shock.

"Did you win the election?" he asks her.

"Landslide majority." she said, still in shock.

"If I might interrupt." said the alien man.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." the Doctor said to him.

"Who exactly are you?" the alien man asks him.

"Well, that's the question." the Doctor said in thought, while I let out a giggle and clapped my hands making Rose look at me in amusement.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" alien man shout at the Doctor.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor yelled back. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" the Doctor opens the base of the pillar under the button. "And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." he pushes the button.

"NO!" Rose and Harriet shouted together, while I giggled loudly. For some reason I could see all possibilities that could happen in this moment. I looked at the Doctor and let out a whine my head was starting to hurt with all I could see until the possibilities settled on just a single possibility. I pushed my face into Roses chest shaking at what I had just went through.

"You killed them!" the male that was translating earlier.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" the Doctor says to the alien.

"We allow them to live." the alien said grudgingly.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." the Doctor stated.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." the alien said nastily.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why?" the Doctor asked. "Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the alien asks.

"Or..." the Doctor says while taking a sword from an aide and runs back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you." the aliens started laughing loudly. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." said the alien.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." the Doctor said, throwing his dressing gown to Rose.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" the Doctor asked. This insult makes up the leader's mind.

"For the planet?" asks the alien.

"For the planet." says the Doctor. Then their swords clash against each other.

"Look out!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." the Doctor said sarcastically. The leader is the more experienced swordsman, making the Doctor retreat up a tunnel. "Bit of fresh air?"

I knew nothing more after Rose followed them outside. I was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been busy with my two year old. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you have any ideas for this story don't feel shy about sharing all ideas are welcome, as they say, "There are no bad ideas."


End file.
